Gohan's Trials of Love
by Mirai Dude
Summary: **COMPLETE** Your standard Gohan and Videl get together story. This is the sort of story that makes you feel fuzzy inside.
1. Gohan VS Sharpner

**Chapter 1: Gohan Vs. Sharpner**

Gohan sat down to lunch in the cafeteria and downed thirteen or so bowls of rice and a few litres of cola. He was loosing his appetite. He had been feeling nervous all day. This afternoon he had gym and what was on the agenda for gym? 

BOXING! 

Gohan was going to fight against Sharpner. But this wasn't what worried him. If he fought him he might do some serious damage to Sharpner and that was not something he wanted to do. The guys already hated him. Constantly outdoing them in every sport, every test and on top of that he was the favourite of Videl Satan, one of the most desired girls in the school, on top of many others. If he humiliated Sharpner in boxing that wouldn't help his reputation with the lads, not that it could get much worst.

On the other hand, Sharpner was really starting to irritate him. In fact the other day he almost kamehameha'd his ass, but Videl managed to calm him down when she sensed his power going up faster than Gohan could fly. 

The very thought of Videl was enough to make his appetite come back though. To him (and almost every other guy in the school) Videl was perfect. She had the most flawless skin he'd ever seen and her eyes were like perfect pools of water on a deserted island. On top of that she had the most gorgeous body and had legs from here to Ya Ya Land! But unfortunately Videl wasn't at school today. Apparently she had the flu and was barely able to get out of bed. He had planned to go and visit her after school. The only problem was Hercule. He was against Gohan from the beginning but Gohan didn't mind. In fact he liked it.

This helped Gohan with Videl. She really didn't like her father, especially when she found out that he lied about defeating Cell. Now she liked nothing better than to go behind his back and that was good news for Gohan. 

The bell rang and Gohan finished his twenty-second bowl of rice quickly and headed to the Gym. On his way there he was stopped by Erasa.

"Hi Gohan, I hear your fighting Sharpner this afternoon. Don't worry if he beats you, he is an excellent fighter and he's been doing it for a while now" said Erasa. Gohan was really annoyed now. Now he just wanted to turn into a Super Saiyan and snap Sharpner's neck. He didn't notice that he was about to turn Super Saiyan from the amount of anger that he was feeling. Than a flash of lightning flashed before his eyes and he realized he needed to calm down. He breathed slowly and looked around to see that Erasa had left and the hall was deserted. 

He then realized he was five minutes late and that his teacher would be merciless if he didn't get a move on. He ran as fast as he could (which is, as we all know, really fast) to the Gym to find that the teacher wasn't there yet. He sighed with relief and went and got ready for his match. He got into his orange and blue Gi (he wore it because it was better than fighting in short shorts) and saw the teacher was still not there. He looked around to see Sharpner walking over to him. His blood started to boil from the very sight of him.

"Hey, mountain boy, I'll try not to hurt you too bad this afternoon. I'll end it quickly, for your sake" Sharpner said with a superior smirk on his face. Behind him were a few of his friends. "I am going to humiliate you out there, and then Videl will have to like me instead of a weakling like you. But don't worry. You always have your squirrels and deer and birds up in the mountains"

"We'll see just who is humiliated, Sharpner" replied Gohan, with a serious look on his face.

"Uh-Oh, look out, his gonna go and use his mountain powers on us boys, quick, let's get out of here" laughed Sharpner. His friends followed suit.

Just as Gohan's Saiyan instincts were kicking in, the teacher turned up. 

"Okay class, lets get right into this seeing as though we have already wasted enough time. Hmmm, Sharpner and Gohan, if you're so eager to kill each other why don't we get your fight underway. This way it saves me writing up a detention form" said the teacher. Gohan and Sharpner broke there gaze of hatred and turned to the teacher. 

"Sure, as long as mountain boy over here isn't about to head for the hills" smirked Sharpner.

"It's on now Sharpner!" seethed Gohan. 

Sharpner climbed into the ring, taking his time and posing every chance he got. Gohan stood there, puzzled, watching the exhibition.

"Well, mountain boy, wont you join me" called Sharpner once he was finished his Hercule-like show. Gohan snapped out of the trance of utter hate he had gotten himself into and slowly started to rise into the air. Everybody looked at him in awe. He landed in the ring and stood there, straight faced.

"Well, are you ready yet Sharpner" asked Gohan. Sharpner was half afraid and half confident. He had heard of these tricks before, but he didn't see how Gohan could do it in here. He stood there for a second and then raised his fists.

"Y-you don't scare me G-Gohan" he stuttered. DING! The bell rang and Sharpner ran forward and threw hundreds of punches, all hitting Gohan directly. When Sharpner stood back he realized he had done nothing.

"Okay, now its my turn" said Gohan as an evil smile spread over his face. Then it was over. In a split second Gohan had knocked Sharpner out and was floating out of the ring. He touched down as the teacher scrambled into the ring to resuscitate Sharpner. Gohan calmly went and got changed into his regular clothes. He was so happy that if the was an equivalent to the Super Saiyan but used happiness instead of anger he would have just transformed. And the afternoon would get better when he told Videl about it. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 


	2. Gohan's Special Cure

**Chapter 2: Gohan's Special Cure**

Gohan flew quickly to Videl's mansion. He had never been happier than he was now. He had beat Sharpner without him even knowing what was happening. And now he was on his way to see the most perfect girl in the world, Videl Satan. 

*Her last name could use a change. Maybe Videl Son. Hang on Gohan, what in the world are you thinking. Your sixteen and your thinking about marriage. Try not to get tied down to early. But then again, this is Videl your thinking about with that cute ass and those perfect blue eyes. Hold on there Romeo, your sixteen, it's way to early…*. Gohan's mind kept on arguing with itself the entire flight there. By the end of it Gohan had confused himself so much that he nearly crashed right into Videl's house. 

Gohan flew around to her room's window and saw Mr. Satan talking to her. Gohan decided to wait until he left to talk to Videl. After about one hour he figured he had waited long enough but how was he supposed to get her attention without Hercule spotting him. Then it hit him. Hercule couldn't sense him but Videl could. He quietly raised his power until he turned Super Saiyan. Now all he had to do was wait for Videl.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Videl sat there listening to her father ramble on about how she shouldn't be slacking off even when she is sick and that if she wants to become as strong as he was than she had to train much more intensely. She really was sick of her father. He really was an arse hole. He lied to the world about beating Cell and he was also forbidding her from seeing the person who really did defeat Cell. 

Then Videl felt an incredible power. GOHAN! But first she needed to get rid of her dad.

"Dad, leave" she said simply.

"Huh? Why" asked Hercule looking as puzzled as ever.

"Leave now!" she yelled. Hercule, the man who "beat" Cell, was now trembling at the site of his daughter's rage.

"Uh-Okay" he stammered. He quickly left. 

*I didn't think it would be that easy. I wouldn't think anyone was that cowardly. Oh well, at least I get to see Gohan* thought Videl excitedly. She ran to her window and jumped out. As she floated upwards she saw a flash of gold fly by. GOHAN!

*So you wanna play tag huh, fine* thought Videl maniacally. She raised her power and followed Gohan's energy trail. She chased him for a while, every now and then Gohan would stop for an instant to tease her but disappeared seconds later. Eventually Videl stopped, tired from her flu. Gohan suddenly appeared in front of her and she almost fell out of the sky. 

"I know you can last longer than that" chuckled Gohan as he regressed back into a regular Saiyan.

"It's ... just I'm sick, … that's all" replied Videl, gasping for air.

"Oh yeah, you've got the flu don't you. Pure blood Saiyans are immune to almost every Earthly disease but because I'm half human and half Saiyan diseases for me are even worse but they are extremely rare" said Gohan, with a hint of Saiyan pride in his voice that would have made Vegeta proud.

"Well what do you do about it, Mr. Super Saiyan?" asked Videl, with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"There's a simple thing even you can do for the flu" replied Gohan "Just concentrate your energy into heat inside your body and that will kill the germs. It's easy".

"So I just heat myself up, huh?" she asked " Okay then. Here goes". And with that Videl created a red aura around herself. She held it for a few seconds and then dropped it. She floated there for a few seconds looking at herself as if expecting to see something different.

"I-it worked" she said acting like she had doubted Gohan from the start.

"Would I lie to you?" Gohan smirked. It was then that Videl noticed the huge smile on his face. She looked herself over, just to make sure only what was supposed to be showing was showing. Everything was in it's place.

"So what are you so happy about?" asked Videl curiously.

"I had THE best Gym class ever today" replied Gohan.

"Oh, and why is that?" asked Videl, even more curiously.

"We had boxing and I absolutely wasted Sharpner! It was so good, it's like I have completed what I was put on this earth to do" replied Gohan, his grin even wider now than ever. Videl was dumbfounded. She had wanted this to happen almost as much as Gohan did.

"Seriously?" asked Videl, her smile growing as well.

"Yep"

"Awesome. You didn't hurt him to bad though?"

"I only hit him once so I don't think I killed him but I knocked him out cold. It was the best"

"As long as you didn't kill him, though that would have solved the problem of him hitting on me all the time"

"Yeah, there's a point. Oh well, it's a little late for requests now"

"Yeah. Hey, can we go to your place? I've been inside all day and I'm board as hell" asked Videl, using the puppy dog eyes on Gohan.

"Sure" said Gohan not wanting to disappoint his female friend. They quickly took off and headed for the mountains.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Sharpner woke up in the school hospital wing. He had the worst head ache ever. Then he wondered how he had gotten here and how he got his head ache. Then he remembered. MOUNTAIN BOY!!! He remembered him floating and then a fist and then nothing after that. 

He looked around to see the nurse heading over to him.

"You're finally awake" said the nurse, rather annoyed. 

"What time is it?" asked Sharpner.

"It's 6:06. School ended ages ago" replied the nurse "Now get out of here. I had plans for tonight but I had to cancel because of you. Now get moving". The Nurse grabbed Sharpner's things and sent him home as quick as she could. On the way home Sharpner cursed Gohan's name and planned a great revenge. But he wouldn't be able to fulfill this revenge. Even Sharpner had to admit it. Gohan had him beat. He continued home cursing Gohan some more and trying to figure out how to get revenge

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gohan and Videl had been flying for half an hour now. Gohan was still going strong but Videl was feeling tired. Gohan stopped.

"Let's take a break. Set down near that lake" said Gohan.

Videl nodded and followed Gohan to the lake. When they landed Gohan dived right into the water while Videl lay down by the side of the lake. Gohan decided to chase some fish. He hadn't done it in a while as he has had school so now was the perfect time to catch up. He saw a big one nearby and chased it. Within seconds he was wrestling it. He burst out of the water so suddenly that Videl jumped a few feet in the air.

"Ha ha, I've got you now, my aquatic friend" laughed Gohan as he wrestled the fish in mid-air. Videl could do nothing but laugh. It was just too funny not to. Videl then saw a side of Gohan she had never seen before. He was just like a child. He was sooooo cute. But at the same time he was sooooo strong and handsome. She could not stop gazing at his eyes. Then Gohan's eyes met hers. They stared at each other for minutes on end. Gohan dropped the fish. 


	3. Splish Splash

Well,

Not as many people have reviewed the last chapter and I am very disappointed in you all for that :'( . Why couldn't you review this fabulous story. I got eight reviews in the first day of my first chapter and what do I get now? Four. Four fucken reviews! I am very unhappy with you all. I don't even know why I am updating this. You can all go to hell! I hope your fucken happy! Enjoy the fucken fic. I'm going to my room!

**Chapter 3: Splish Splash!**

Gohan felt strange. Stranger than he had ever felt before. Stranger than when he found out he was half alien, stranger than when Mirai Trunks told him about the Androids. Stranger than ever. He was looking directly into the eyes of the most perfect girl in the world and he couldn't stop.

*Break the silence, Gohan, before she thinks you're a weirdo* he advised himself.

"Uh- Are you feeling any better?" asked Gohan, now looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"Uh… yeah, but I wanna go for a swim before we go" replied Videl. *What just happened? I just couldn't stop staring into his eyes. I hope he didn't notice. But why couldn't I break away from his eyes, his dreamy eyes. Hold on Videl, what are you thinking, you and Gohan are just…*. Her thought was interrupted when Gohan disappeared and reappeared be hind her. He grabbed her around the waste and flew about 20 feet into the air above the lake.

"So you wanna go for a swim, huh?" asked Gohan mischievously. 

"Gohan hold on a…" Videl pleaded but was interrupted by Gohan dropping her into the water. She managed to stop herself just inches above the water. She looked to where she had seen Gohan before but he was gone now. Whoooooooooosssssshhhhhhhhh!!! Out of the water erupted Gohan. He grabbed her around the waste and pulled her under. He quickly got out of the water as, knowing Videl, she would be just about ready to kill Gohan. He was right. She blasted out of the water and dashed at flew at Gohan as quickly as she could.

"Your in for it now, Gohan" laughed Videl as she chased the half Saiyan from left to right, up and down and even under the water. She wasn't about to let him go unpunished. Gohan on the other hand was enjoying himself immensely. While he was impressed at how fast Videl was he knew she would never be able to catch him at this rate.

Just as Videl was going to catch him Gohan disappeared. Videl was really getting sick of him doing that. She spotted him hovering in front of a nearby waterfall.

"What's wrong, to fast for you?" mocked Gohan.

"A good trick, but I have one of my own" smirked Videl. And with that she disappeared as quickly as she re-appeared – behind Gohan! She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him under. She rose a split second before Gohan with a triumphant grin on her face. Gohan had a grin as well but it wasn't a triumphant one. It was a grin of defeat. But he wasn't completely ashamed. He felt a streak of pride somewhere inside of him. After all, he was the one who taught her to fly and she had improved greatly since then so why wouldn't he be proud.

Videl looked over at Gohan. She sensed a change in Gohan. And a change in herself. It was odd but it seemed like she knew exactly what he was thinking. Gohan seemed different for some reason. It was something that didn't really show on the outside but Videl sensed it in him. And him not holding back when he fought Sharpner was a definite change. His temper with Sharpner had majorly changed. Every time she saw Gohan near Sharpner she sensed Gohan's power swell, almost as though he was getting ready to attack. 

Gohan floated there, thinking about Videl. He could sense her thoughts. Right now she was awfully confused but that wasn't what Gohan noticed. Her thoughts seemed to be focused on him. This made Gohan uneasy. He begged for a way to distract her thoughts from him. Then he saw his watch. 8:46!!! *SHIT, mums gonna kill me* thought Gohan.

"Uh, Videl, it's 8:45. We better head home" he said, trying to hide his panic.

"Shit, it is! I'll come to your place and call my dad from there" she said, without thinking about the fact that her dad hated Gohan and didn't even know she had left. 

"Let me carry you back, I can go faster that way" said Gohan. Videl nodded. She wasn't ready to turn down a ride with Gohan, especially when she needed to be fast. Gohan turned Super Saiyan and grabbed Videl. She clung on tightly, but she knew she didn't need to hold on. Gohan would never let her fall. Gohan took off towards his home and hoped that this would be a move for the best.

Sharpner came up with a plan after all. But he needed the worlds strongest man to do it. He walked up to the Satan mansion and knocked on the door. Hercule burst through the door.

"Videl?" he asked "Oh it's you Sharpner. Videl's not here at the moment. Hang on, do you know where she is?".

"I might, I think she is with Gohan" replied Sharpner.

"Not that scrawny little runt again?" he said with hatred in his voice "I'm gonna kill him. How can I convince Videl not to see him anymore, I've tried everything".

"I think I can help you there. I have a plan but I need your help" said Sharpner.

"A plan? Well then come in. Hey servant guy, get this kid something to drink. Now, tell me your plan" said Hercule as he led Sharpner inside.

Gohan and Videl arrived at Gohan's place at about 9:10. Chi Chi was waiting outside with Goku.

"It's about time you got here" said Chi Chi as Gohan and Videl landed " Oh, hi Videl. I get it now". Chi Chi giggled.

"Give them a break Chi Chi, but still why were you late" asked Goku curiously. 

"We lost track of time. Can Videl call her dad and tell him where she is?" asked Gohan.

"Sure" replied Goku. Gohan and Videl walked into the kitchen but were nearly bowled over by Goten running through.

"Gohan, your home. Hi Videl, what you doing" asked Goten, jumping up and down.

"Hey squirt, calm down, it's not as though you never get to see Videl" joked Gohan.

"I'm gonna call my dad" said Videl as she walked into the other room. 

"So what did you do today Goten?" asked Gohan.

"I went to see Trunks today and we went to the zoo" said Goten. He was very excited but I guess he would be after going to the zoo. A few minutes later Videl walked back in.

"Uh… dad said I can stay the night if it's okay with your parents" said Videl looking quite shocked. Gohan simply looked at her.

"What?" he asked looking very puzzled "Your serious?".

"Yeah" she replied. What was going on. Hercule hated Gohan but she's allowed to stay at his place for a night. Oh well, he wasn't going to argue.

"Let's go ask my mum and dad" suggested Gohan, still trying to grasp what he had just heard.

How did you all like it? R+R for special stuff. 


	4. Goku's Desire

Sorry about last time everybody,

It's just I got really pissed with the fact I got so few reviews this time but so many before. But please review my fics, other wise I will feel unwelcome and unloved L. Any way, thanx for all the extra reviews. By the way, I update the story daily so come back every 24hrs for more Gohan and VidelJ. As a way of apologising I am going to hand out my first special treat soon so lookout for it J.

**Chapter 4: Goku's Desire**

Chi Chi and Goku were more than happy to let Videl stay the night. But they did have some fun with them. By the time they had finished asking them Gohan's face was redder that a tomato painted with blood. 

They had rice for dinner. Videl could not get past how much Saiyans ate. Gohan had 15 bowls- and Goku asked if he had lost his appetite! Goten alone consumed a small mountain of rice and they all had several litres of water each. Once Gohan, Goten and Goku were finished they went out and trained while Videl talked to Chi Chi. 

"So, Videl, have you noticed anything unusual about Gohan lately" asked Chi Chi, collecting the plates.

"What do you mean, Chi Chi?" asked Videl.

"Well, lately Gohan hasn't been able to sleep, and he has been very irritable. He gets angry a lot quicker than usual' replied Chi Chi "I was wondering if it might have been something at school". Videl remembered the last few weeks with Gohan. She remembered him being a lot more irritable, especially towards Sharpner. She also remembered her afternoon with Gohan. She remembered how she sensed a change in Gohan but it wasn't on the outside. It was something within.

"Come to think of it, Chi Chi, I have noticed a difference. Has Gohan ever mentioned a guy named Sharpner?" asked Videl. Chi Chi nodded. Videl started to explain everything that had happened recently, not leaving out a single detail.

Gohan and Goku were sparring while Goten studied there moves. Goku was kept on his toes by his eldest son normally but for some reason tonight he had particular trouble beating his son. Gohan was really fighting different to how he normally did. He was a lot more aggressive than normal. Goku had an inkling as to why it was but he wasn't going to jump to conclusions. Then Gohan disappeared and reappeared behind Goku, delivering a hard punch to the centre of Goku's back. Goku swung around just to be kicked back to the ground. Goku laughed. He was pretty sure now that he knew what was going on.

"Good work, Gohan, lets take a break" suggested Goku, panting heavily.

"What's a matter, dad, too much for you" joked Gohan. He sat down on a ledge of a cliff.

"Goten, go back to the house and tell Chi Chi and Videl we'll be in in a little while" said Goku. Goten nodded and sped off back to the house.

"Gohan, I need to ask a favour of you" said Goku.

"Sure, shoot" replied Gohan, who jumped back to the ground to talk to his father.

"Me and your mother need some time to ourselves, you know, to 'talk' " started Goku "I was wondering if you could take Goten off our hands for a few nights?".

"Where should I take him?" asked Gohan.

"I dunno, camping maybe. Or you could even go to Kami's place. It doesn't matter how much it costs, it's just I haven't been alone with your mother since I got back from other world" replied Goku.

"Fine, how long" asked Gohan. He was now starting to understand his father's intentions.

"Do you think you could manage three nights? Do something different each night. You could even take Videl" said Goku as he nudged him in the ribs.

"Would you and mum lay off?! It is really getting irritating!" snarled Gohan. This confirmed Goku's theory. No sleep + highly irritable = (you'll have to wait to find that out later). Gohan started towards the house.

"Gohan, you are going to do this for me aren't you?" asked Goku, now panicking that he might miss this chance.

"Yeah, sure" replied Gohan as he continued to walk to the house. He was really getting sick of his parents cracking jokes at him and Videl. 

*They just don't know when to stop. Sure she's nice and is stunningly attractive and has the most gorgeous legs I've ever seen and the most amazing bre…* Gohan's mind continued like that until he got back to the house. He was surprised to find that while he was concentrating on Videl's assets Goku had passed him and was already back at the house.

"What took you so long? asked Goku. 

"Gohan, you're sleeping on the couch, Goten is in with us and Videl has your room" said Chi Chi, who was sitting next to Goku.

"Fine" said Gohan but under his breath he said "If I get any sleep". Despite the fact he hadn't slept a full night in days Gohan hadn't felt tired. It was the strangest thing. And it wasn't affecting his school work either. Once again he had gotten perfect scores in his English exam as well as in his maths class. This puzzled Chi Chi but she didn't really worry about it, as long as he did well she didn't worry at all. 

"Where's Videl? asked Gohan, noticing her absence.

"She's taking a shower" replied Chi Chi. Gohan stood there for a second picturing it.

*SNAP OUT OF IT, GOHAN!!! FOR KAMI'S SAKE, YOU PERVERT" he yelled to himself. He quickly thought about butterflies trying to get that perverted thought out of his head. He decided it would be best to get out of there before his parents noticed he was blushing. He quickly headed for his room. As he walked in he got out of his training Gi and got some more casual clothes on. Just as he was about to leave Videl walked in, wearing nothing but a towel. As she saw Gohan she jumped back a bit and blushed. But Gohan's face was far redder.

"Uh… your mum said I could get changed in here" said Videl. Gohan was looking at the ground to avoid Videl seeing him blushing.

"Uh… sure, I'll get out of here then" said Gohan. He walked out quickly, still looking at the floor. Videl was really wondering about Gohan by now.

*Darn it he's cute when he blushes. He really does change moods quickly* she thought getting dressed. She finished getting dressed and went out to say good night to the Son family. Gohan was still blushing a little bit. Goten gave her a hug and then went to bed with Goku and Chi Chi. Gohan and Videl stood there for a second and then Videl gave him a peck on the cheek and went to bed. Gohan was so red he glowed. He hopped onto the couch and tried to get some sleep but to no avail.

Goten was asleep but Chi Chi and Goku were having a little conversation concerning their eldest son.

"Videl was saying that she noticed the change as well. Apparently today he was boxing and he didn't hold back any of his power. He even hovered in into the ring. He has never been that careless before when it came to showing his power" said Chi Chi.

"Well I have an inkling, but don't suggest it to Gohan or Videl, Okay?" said Goku.

Chi Chi nodded.

"Well I think that it's more than a crush or love. I think it's a…" 

 A cliff hanger. But you better review or you won't find out how it ends. ^_~


	5. Videl's Night at Gohan's

**Chapter 5: Videl's Night at Gohan's**

Gohan lays there on the couch, wondering why he can't sleep. For the last few weeks he had been trying to figure this out but with no avail. He had tried everything. Sleeping pills, training non stop and even hypnotism. Nothing worked. Not a little bit. Gohan didn't really mind though. He didn't feel tired at school or when he was training so it really didn't affect him. But it did present one problem.

Gohan had way tooooo much time on his hands. He would just lay there at night thinking about school, training and Videl. Gohan started to think about Videl. He tried as hard as he could but his mind kept on getting onto the perverted side of things.

*For Kami's sake, I have too stop thinking about her like that. We're just friends. If she knew what you were thinking she would kill you. But how will she ever know. After all, just cause I'm her friend doesn't mean I can't appreciate her backyard. 

STOP THINKING LIKE THAT GOHAN!!! You are going to get yourself in a whole lot of trouble* thought the demi-Saiyan.

*I know, I'll go out and train, that'll stop my mind working like this. Well, at least I hope it does.* thought Gohan as he climbed up off the couch and put on his blue training Gi. He walked outside, only making a sound when he bashed his shin on a coffee table. 

*You mother fucking bastard of a table* raged Gohan to himself. He was just about ready to crush the table right there and then but Gohan managed to control his anger by telling himself it would help him train if he were angry. He managed to get out of the house without much more havoc. He decided he really needed an intense training session today so he straight away turned Super Saiyan and took off for his favourite training ground.

Videl had been having sleeping troubles a fair bit lately as well. From what Chi Chi told her it wasn't anywhere near as bad as Gohan's problems. She got to sleep just it wasn't until about one o clock in the morning. But there were striking similarities. She had not felt tired at all just like Gohan. But every now and then she got a good night's sleep so it was understandable. She really was intrigued about Gohan's changes. It was a major mystery to every body. 

She sat there thinking about how the days event's unwound. She woke with a bad flu. She could barely get out of bed. Later she regained a little strength but still she was very sick and the doctor said she would be in bed for a while. Then Gohan turned up and taught her how to cure herself. He was just sooo full of surprises. Anyway, she went out to Gohan's but got a little off track with Gohan at the lake. Then when she got to Gohan's home her dad actually agreed to let her stay the night. After that she saw just how different the Son family was from normal families. They ate sooooo much and they trained in most of their free time. It was really weird to see such a different life from hers. She envied Gohan. He had such a close family, he had wide open space and he never had to worry about someone bothering there family (thanks to Mr Satan for taking credit for saving the world). 

It was then that Videl felt a burst of energy from outside. But not just anyone's energy. SUPER SAIYAN GOHAN!!! She looked at the clock next to Gohan's bed. 12:34 read the watch's digital display. What on Earth was he doing turning Super Saiyan at this hour? He seemed to be heading away from the house quickly. What in the world was he doing? Videl decided she had better follow him just in case he does something stupid that she can hold him to later. 

She got up and ran to the door. Even though Gohan was miles away Videl could still see some of his light. She took off but tried to suppress her power so she could sneak up on Gohan. But as much as she would like to sneak up on him it was nothing but a cruel delusion.

Miles away Gohan sensed his friend take off. He had an idea. He turned back to a regular Saiyan. He suppressed his power to the point it was impossible to sense. Even Piccolo or Goku would have trouble sensing him so Videl had no chance. He waited a few moments and then Videl landed right where he had been training. He was just about to jump out and attack her when she turned to the rock he was hiding behind.

"Thought you could hide, huh?" smirked Videl. Gohan was dumbfounded. How could Videl sense his energy when he had suppressed it so much. 

"How'd you know I was there?" asked Gohan stepping out from hiding. 

"I dunno. I just could. I couldn't sense your energy but I could still feel your presence" replied Videl, looking very smug. 

"Oh well, I guess we'll never get to the bottom of this" said Gohan, turning Super Saiyan. He started doing some basic movements and Videl followed suit. He was still turning over how Videl could feel his presence when Videl asked him a quite unexpected question.

"Gohan, can tell me more about the Saiyans?". Gohan choked. Why would she ask that.

"What motivated this question?" asked the Demi-Saiyan.

"Your mother and I were talking earlier and she mentioned a bit about the Saiyans and I got curious. Why are there so few left and how can you turn Super Saiyans?" replied Videl, who was now watching Gohan just in case he tried to run off or something. But he didn't. He told her everything. He told her about Freeza and how he destroyed planet Vegeta and he told her about how a Saiyan must push them self to achieve the level of Super Saiyan. He also told her more about the Cell games and about him and his friends other adventures. By the end of it all Gohan had just about covered everything.

"And that's about it. Hey look the suns rising" said Gohan. As he and Videl watched the sun rise Gohan looked over to Videl who was looking right back at him. He felt an odd warmth go through him.

"Uh… c'mon. Lets go back, it's almost breakfast time" said Gohan, trying to break the silence. The both of them took off, both of them wondering what Chi Chi would say about them being out of bed so early and watching a sun rise together. Gohan was dreading the thought.

This is not the last chapter despite it ends on a fuzzy warm feeling. R+R please.


	6. Breakfast at the Son's House

Hey there, 

Thanx for all the reviews lately. I'm soooo sorry about my spaz so soon I will give you all a sneak preview of my future story, **Mario Ball Z. Any way enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 6: Breakfast at the Son's House**

Gohan and Videl snuck inside, hoping that Chi Chi was still asleep. Gohan poked his head through the door and looked around to check if his mother was around. Not in the kitchen. He motioned for Videl to follow him and was just about to sneak up to his room when he heard a step. And then another. *Please don't be mum* prayed Gohan. He had no idea of what to do, but Videl kept her mind about her. She quickly went to the cupboard and grabbed out some cereal out and pulled Gohan into a seat. Just as Gohan sat down Chi Chi walked in wearing her morning robe.

"Oh, good morning" said Chi Chi "What are you two doing up so early?"

"We both were having trouble sleeping" Videl replied, pouring milk over her Froot Loops.

"You weren't cold were you, Videl?" asked Chi Chi worriedly.

"No, remember, I have been sleeping badly just like Gohan. I told you last night didn't I?" asked Videl in reply.

"Oh, yeah" she said. *They have both been sleeping badly. Looks like Goku was right afterwards* Chi Chi thought.

"Is dad up yet, mum?" asked Gohan starting on his third bowel of Froot Loops.

"Yeah, he is taking a shower, and don't fill up on Froot Loops you two. I'm making rice for breakfast" said Chi Chi as she snatched the box away. At that moment Goten walked into the room and took a seat at the table.

"Good morning everyone, can I have some Froot Loops?" asked Goten, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"No, I'm making rice" snapped Chi Chi.

"But they got some" nagged Goten, pointing at Videl who was just finishing her first bowel. 

"You snooze, you loose squirt" laughed Gohan. He had long ago finished his third bowel of Froot Loops and was eagerly awaiting the arrival of his rice. If Chi Chi didn't hurry he would have withdrawals. At that point Goku walked in in a towel. He didn't realise that everyone was up just yet so when he came in he suddenly felt a little underdressed.

"Uh… sorry, I didn't know you were all up" he said starting to blush. I'll be back down soon. He hurried up to his bedroom, got changed and was back down before anyone spoke another word.

"That was quick. You sure you got dressed properly, Goku?" teased Chi Chi, giving Goku a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course I did. Are you accusing me of something Chi Chi?" joked Goku as he sat down at the table. Chi Chi served up the rice and there was a repeat of the night before. Goku once again asked Gohan if he was alright as he wasn't eating as much as he normally did. Chi Chi and Videl were barely passed their third bowels by the time Goku and Gohan were on their twelfth. Chi Chi could not hold back the laughter as she watched Videl's reaction to this.

"Get used to it, Videl. It never changes" chuckled Chi Chi. 

*These Saiyans are like bottomless pits. They never end. I wonder if I'll end up in Chi Chi's shoes one day, raising a family full of quarter Saiyans. Hold on, of course I won't. Me and Gohan are just friends. But that doesn't mean it can't become anything more* she thought as she watched Gohan eat his fifteenth and last bowel of rice.

Just then Goku nudged Chi Chi.

"I told you so" whispered Goku "no appetite is a definite sign".

*Sign of what* thought Videl, who had just heard them.

"Well, Videl and I decided last night that we are ALL going for a training session this morning" said Chi Chi while she collected the bowels.

"Even you mum?" asked Goten, who was feeling awfully full.

"Yes, even me" said Chi Chi proudly. Goku was looking particularly happy. He couldn't remember the last time he sparred with Chi Chi.

"Everybody go and get ready" she said. Everybody got up from the table and went and got ready. Gohan and Videl, who were already dressed for training, told Chi Chi they'd go on ahead. They managed to get off with only one joke about "sparring" in secret.

As they flew along Gohan was complaining about Chi Chi's constant wise cracks while Videl was silent. She was silent because she was gazing at Gohan's studded features. His jet black her that could go gold at any time, his deep, deep eyes and his chiselled body. Gohan didn't notice until he felt her focusing on him like at the lake. Once again he was desperate to break her thought.

"Lets train there" he said as he pointed to a little canyon nearby. As he descended Videl's thoughts were broken by his energy level bouncing up and down. It was obvious to her that he was trying to break her concentration. He was able to sense things in her he couldn't before just as she could feel new things in him. Then it occurred to her. What if he could hear what she was thinking? If he could she was as good as dead. They landed and Gohan started stretching, waiting for his family to arrive.

A few minutes later the sons turned up, riding the flying nimbus. Chi Chi was nagging Goku to teach her to fly but Goku wouldn't because he was "too busy".

"Your not busy, you lazy bum, you just don't want to. Why? Don't you think I'll be able to?" asked Chi Chi with a very annoyed look on her face.

"We'll talk about this later. We've got company, remember?" said Goku as he jumped off the cloud and walked over to Gohan. 

"So Gohan, have you started… Argh!" yelled Goku as he threw a punch at Gohan who easily blocked it "Just keeping you on your toes, Gohan"

"I know" replied Gohan coolly.

"We've got women here so do your best" Goku whispered, glancing at the onlooking Chi Chi and Videl.

"Right" said Gohan as he fell back into his fighting stance "I'll try my hardest"…

So how did you like it. R+R.


	7. The Mystery Device

**Chapter 7: The Mystery Device**

Gohan and Goku had spent almost all morning training, almost leaving Goten out completely. Chi Chi and Videl were quite impressed but both had an inkling that they were showing off a bit. But they still could not deny just how much their abilities had improved.  

"Go Gohan" cheered Videl as he landed a hit in on his father's face. Just then Goku disappeared. 

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA!" yelled Goku from behind his son. Gohan screamed out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Okay boys, take a break, it's our turn" said Chi Chi as she and Videl got up and stretched.

"Sure" said Goku as he walked over and sat down next to Goten. Gohan followed suit.

"This ought to be interesting" commented Gohan to Goku and Goten.

"Go mum, Go Videl" cheered Goten. Chi Chi and Videl dropped back into fighting stance and stared each other down, both smiling widely. This was their chance to impress the boys and they had already decided to not hold back. Chi Chi was delighted by the fact that Videl felt it so important to impress Gohan but felt that she shouldn't pick on her due to Goku's theory.

"Ready, set, GO!" queued Goku. Chi Chi dove at Videl and threw a volley of punches at her while Videl managed to just block them. She was quite surprised at Chi Chi's abilities. She figured she would be fairly strong but she didn't predict she would be able to equal her abilities, especially considering she had never seen Chi Chi train, ever, while Videl did her best to train as much as possible.

Everybody had finished their training session and Chi Chi was now serving up lunch. Goku, Gohan and Goten had gone fishing earlier and had caught more than enough fish for even a family of Saiyans. They were all now sitting at the outside table and and Gohan was making conversation with Videl.

"I didn't know you had became that strong. You must be training pretty intensely" commented Gohan. Videl blushed slightly and turned to Goten, hoping he wouldn't notice. Good thing he was concentrating on Chi Chi cooking lunch. 

"Hurry mum, I'm staaaarrrrrving" whined Goten.

"Stop your complaining, you barely trained at all this morning. If anybody should be worrying about lunch it should be us four big people" replied Chi Chi. 

"But mmmmmmuuuummmmmmmmm!" whined Goten.

"If you don't pipe down you won't get any" snapped Chi Chi.

"Come on Chi Chi, he's a growing boy" argued Goku.

"Well if you're so supportive of him than perhaps you'll give yours up so he can have his early" replied Chi Chi.

"What? That doesn't make sense" stated Goku, looking awfully confused.

"Just shut up and wait!" snapped Chi Chi. Both Goku and Goten quickly shut their mouths. They knew when to stop. 

A few minutes later Chi Chi served up a huge plate of fish. Videl finally managed to forget about how much the Saiyans ate and ate her own food. She was totally exhausted so she ate heaps. By the end of it Chi Chi could have sworn she was a Saiyan.

"I've never seen you eat so much" said Gohan as he finished his last fish. 

"I know. It's just I was really hungry from all that sparring this morning" replied Videl.

"If that's all you can handle we might need to get Gohan to teach you how to "Spar" joked Goku. Gohan sent him a sharp look that made even Goku uneasy. During the rest of the meal nothing really else was said. Afterwards Gohan offered to fly Videl home but she insisted on going alone.

"If you insist" said Gohan as Videl started to hover.

"C'ya at school, Gohan" said Videl as she blasted off towards to her home. Gohan stood there for a second watching her disappear into the distance. 

"Nice choice. Nobody can say you have bad taste" said a voice behind him. He turned around to see Goku standing there, arms crossed. 

"Give it a rest dad" said Gohan.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Gohan" stated Goku "It's perfectly normal".

"I know it is" replied Gohan. Goku was shocked. He was surprised he had got it out of Gohan with that little fuss.

"It's just I don't know if she feels the same way, and if she doesn't I could damage our relationship badly" sighed Gohan.

"I know, but what if she does feel the same way?" asked Goku, putting a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"I… I don't know" said Gohan, rather depressed.

Hercule and Sharpner were in a workshop of a scientist who used to work for the Capsule Corporation until he got laid off. When he got fired Hercule hired him to take care of the gadgets in his house but now he had another use for him.

"Servant guy, is it ready yet" asked the world champion.

"It doesn't matter how much you ask sir it wont make it ready any quicker" replied the man.

"Well how long will it be?" asked Hercule.

"Give me a few seconds and… there. Done" celebrated the scientist, triumphantly holding up a small box with two small metal spheres on the end.

"Will it work?" asked Sharpner, studying the device.

"Well, let's see" stated the scientist. He pointed it at Sharpner, pressed a button and blue electricity shot out of the spheres. When he stopped Sharpner fell to the ground.

"Will he be okay?" asked Hercule, looking over Sharpner.

"Yeah, he'll be fine, and it works perfectly as well" stated the Scientist.

"Good. I'll give you your money once we finish with it" said Hercule taking the device from the scientist and putting Sharpner over his shoulder "I better get him out of here before Videl gets home. Good work though". 

Goku and Gohan talked for a while about that enigma… woman. Gohan had a lot to learn about girls but that's not to say Goku was much of a help. He had only ever been out with Chi Chi and he never went on a normal date with her. But he gave Gohan any suggestion he could but he still didn't tell him his theory.

Muahahahahahahaha! You all have to wait to find out about Goku's theory. R+R.


	8. Making Plans

Well dudes,

I would like to say something. Go to my profile page! A lot of people say things in reviews and I answer to those but because no one reads my profile page nobody finds out about this stuff. Please go there. On with the story.

**Chapter 8: Making Plans**

Gohan woke up from what little sleep he had he nigh before and go out of bed. Today was Monday and he had to go to school soon. He got up and took a shower. As he got dry he remembered about how his dad wanted him to get Goten out of the house for a few days. He figured that the best idea's for the first two nights were camping and staying at Kami's Lookout, but he still had no idea of what to do on the last.

*Well what else is there* he thought to himself as he pulled on his usual school outfit. He walked down to breakfast and found his brother and father both sitting there, waiting for him.

"It's about time" complained Goku "Chi Chi won't serve up breakfast without you here".

"Oh stop it" defended Chi Chi "Take a seat, Gohan, breakfast is almost ready". Gohan took his seat and waited for Chi Chi to dish up breakfast. They were having scrambled eggs and they were smelling absolutely delicious.

"So, Gohan, have you decided on where your bringing Goten?" asked Goku. Goten's face lit up. 

"Huh? Where is Gohan taking me?" asked Goten.

"Well that's for Gohan to decide, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you invited Trunks along" replied Goku. He looked over and saw Gohan looking at him, as if to say "what the hell are you doing". Goku just grinned.

"Well, Gohan, where are we going?" asked Goten. He was looking at Gohan with a look that Gohan just could not refuse.

"Uh- Well, first we are going camping for a night, then, uh, oh yeah, we're going to stay with Dende for a night, and then, uh, I haven't quite figured out what we're doing on the third night" replied Gohan slowly, choking on his own words several times.

"Are you gonna take Videl?" asked Chi Chi, serving up the eggs.

"If she wants to" replied Gohan. Chi Chi was quite shocked. She was only poking fun but he really was going to invite her.

"Why don't you ask her for an idea of what to do on the third night" asked Goku who was already finished his first plate of eggs.

"Good idea" replied Gohan finishing his third plate. He looked at his watch. 9:07! Crap, he was late again. 

"Gotta go, see ya" yelled Gohan as he ran to the door and took off.

*Damn, how could I be late again* he scolded himself. He flew as fast as he could to Satan City not wasting anytime. He managed to get there by 9:13 but he was still late. He stepped into the hall and ran to his classroom. He peered through the window to see that the teacher was yelling at the class. 

*Darn it! It wouldn't be a very good idea to just stroll in and give him an excuse like "I overslept". He looks really pissed* he thought as he watched him send a kid out of the classroom. Just before the door opened he had an idea. The door opened and then- Gohan was in his seat. The only person who had noticed him was Videl.

"Well your late, but your in luck" she chirped "He still hasn't marked the role"

"Well that's a relief" Gohan sighed "Did anybody else notice I wasn't here?".

"Nope, your definitely lucky today" smirked Videl.

"Cool, I overslept, but at least this time I actually slept at all" he laughed. His stomach growled.

"I only had three bowels of eggs as well" he whined "I'm really hungry. I guess I'm gonna have to have a big lunch. Hmmm, A couple of pizzas will do quite nicely".

"I'm in just the mood for pizza so I think I'll join you" she said.

"Cool"

At that time the teacher called Videl's name. Videl nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Uh… present" she said when she realised what had happened. Gohan jumped to attention when he realised his name wasn't that far away. As expected the teacher called his name and Gohan (surprisingly) replied "present". From then on wards Gohan and Videl spent the lesson listening to the teacher blabber on about Kami knows what and passing notes to each other. The bell rang and they were out the door so quickly, you could have sworn they used the instant transmission. 

They got to the Pizza place and ordered 12 large pizzas. They sat down in a corner booth and ate their pizza. Gohan was on his sixth pizza when he stopped and looked at Videl.

"Videl?" said Gohan.

"Yes" replied Videl

"I'm going camping with Goten and Trunks for a couple of nights and I was wondering if you want to come" asked Gohan. Videl sat there for a few moments thinking.

"Well, I'd love to but it's just my dad. I'll ask him but I can't guarantee anything" she replied as she started on her next piece of pizza.

"Okay. Oh, also, we are going for three nights but I have no idea of what to do that night. We are camping the first night, then we are gonna stay at Kami's Lookout but I don't know what to do on the last night" asked Gohan.

"Well, why don't you stay in a hotel for a night, we could even see a movie and go to fancy restaurants. I'm sure Goten and Trunks would love that" she replied, as she imagined Goten swinging on a chandelier in an incredibly posh restaurant while Trunks made faces while he pressed his face against the windows.

"Well, that certainly sounds like fun. I'll ask my dad and see what he thinks". They finished their pizzas without even noticing that in one booth behind them was Sharpner.

Gohan got home and went straight up to his room to do his homework. Goten came running in.

"Trunks is able to come" he announced, jumping up to hug Gohan "Will Videl be coming too, Gohan?". Just as Gohan was about to answer he heard Chi Chi call out to him.

"Gohan, Videl is on the phone" she called. Gohan raced down stairs and picked up the phone.

"Hey" he greeted.

"I can't be long cause I gotta run some errands for my dad, but, oddly enough he said I could come with you guys" she replied.

"Well, maybe he's warming up to me" said Gohan trying to think of an explanation.

"Yeah, maybe" she said "Well I gotta go. I'll see ya to tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye". Gohan put down the phone and turned to Goten.

"Is she coming?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it's hard to figure out how" replied Gohan.

The plot thickens. R+R.


	9. Taking Leave

Hey peeps,

I figured I'd give you all a special treat and update a bit early to make up for the fact that over the next few days I wont be able to update once or twice because of easter so please enjoy.

**Chapter 9: Taking Leave**

Several days had passed and it was now Friday. It was Gohan and Videl's last lesson of the week and tonight they would be going camping that night. They both couldn't stop giving each other excited glances as if to say "just __ more minutes until we go camping". Now of course they both had some pretty perverted thoughts going through their heads. Gohan mainly but that doesn't mean that Videl's mind hadn't gotten onto the perverted side of things. As the teacher rambled on about whatever subject they were in (has anybody else noted that Videl and Gohan's English teacher is German) Gohan looked nervously at the clock. Five more minutes and they would be home free.

Gohan sat there for what seemed another eternity and thought the bell was broken. He was so close and yet so far from three nights with Videl. He was almost on the point of tears.

Rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggggg!!! Finally thought Gohan as he literally leapt from his seat right to the door and took off down the hall. But he stopped when he got to the door. He had forgotten something. Videl! Bummer. He turned around and raced back to find Videl shoving some books in her locker.

"Didn't get to far, eh Gohan?" she laughed.

"Yeah, I almost completely forgot about you" he admitted.

"Oh well, I would have done the same thing if I didn't need to put these books away" she said, slamming her locker shut "But the wait is over, and now we can go camping". Videl couldn't keep herself from smiling. And this would have to be one of the biggest smiles she has ever done. Gohan saw this and started smiling as well. They were both a smiling so hard they didn't notice Sharpner up ahead of them.

"Hey Videl, what are you so happy about" he asked, putting on his trademark smile. And Videl just walked on by. Sharpner stood there shocked.

*Oh well. By the end of this weekend Mountain Boy will be out of the picture and Videl will be all mine* he thought as he started to laugh maniacally, not realising that everyone in the hallway was looking at him.

Videl and Gohan were flying to Gohan's house after picking up Videl's things from her house. Things got increasingly weird as Hercule offered Gohan something to drink and even tried to make small talk with him. Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing but he still was as friendly as possible to him. They talked about baseball and complained about how long it takes women to get ready. Videl eventually saved him after taking only half an hour to get ready. 

Now they were flying over the same lake they stopped at one week ago where their eyes locked and they played tag. This time Videl was ready for this much of a flight and so was Gohan who bought a few Sensu Beans for the weekend. Videl looked over at Gohan who was carrying all of Videl's stuff. He just wouldn't accept no for an answer. She insisted she could carry her own things but Gohan insisted that she needed all the energy she had, especially seeing as though she couldn't make it out there the week before without taking a break. So there was Gohan, carrying all of her things, and he was struggling. It wasn't because they were to heavy. It was because there was soooooo much of it, Gohan couldn't balance it all and on several occasions he had almost dropped some of it. 

By the time they got to Gohan's house Trunks and Goten were waiting for them.

"It's about time" called out Trunks. He had a big bag on his back and in his hands were another two, probably full of snacks. Gohan and Videl landed.

"Hiya Videl" greeted Goten, who had another huge bag on his back and another bag in his left hand.

"Hey guys" greeted Gohan and Videl in unison. 

"I'm gonna go inside and get my things and then we'll go, okay?"

"Okay" said Goten and Trunks. Gohan ran inside and up to his room where his things were sitting on his bed. He put his bag on his back and ran down stairs and into the kitchen to talk to his dad. Sure enough Goku was there, looking through the cupboards for a snack.

"Hey dad, we're going, so we'll see ya later" he said. Goku turned around and held out his two fists. Gohan held his palm out flat. Goku dropped out of his right hand a large wad of cash.

"You'll be needing this for the last night" he said "there is some from Bulma and some from us".

"Thanks" replied Gohan. Then Goku dropped something else out of his left hand. Two condoms. Gohan looked down at his hand and was just about to kill his dad when Goku spoke.

"I'm not saying it will definitely happen but you may as well be prepared" he said.

"Thanks, but I wont be needing them" he said trying to give it back. Goku shook his head.

"I wouldn't be a very responsible parent if I let you go into this situation without protection" he said "Keep it just in case or I wont let you go". Gohan nodded.

"Thanks, I guess" he said as he stuffed the money and the condoms into his wallet "Okay, we gotta go". Gohan hurried out the door and met up with his camping partners.

"Well, are we going now" asked Videl.

"Yep" replied Gohan. At that instant Goten and Trunks yelled out "Race Ya!!!" to Videl and Gohan. They just stood there until Goten and Trunks stopped.

"Trunks, do you know where we are going?" asked Goten.

"No" replied Trunks.

"Didn't quite think that through did you boys" laughed Videl. Gohan and Videl looked at each other for a moment and then took off, leaving the boys behind.

"Hey that's not fair" yelled Goten as he and Trunks turned Super Saiyan and took off after Videl and Gohan.

Well, we are getting to the good bits. Soon Hercule and Sharpner's plan will come to light but will Gohan manage to get lucky before then. R+R.


	10. Camping Trip

Sorry dudes that I haven't been updating lately. A combination of writers block and computer troubles. If I don't update in the next few days it's because I'm at a friends house not cause of writers block. Any way, enjoy chapter 10.

**Chapter 10: Camping Trip**

Gohan and Videl were flying along at a steady pace while Trunks and Goten were doing loops up ahead. Videl kept scanning the ground for a place to camp but Gohan had already picked out a spot the day before. He was flying back from Kami's Lookout to make sure everything was ready for the weekend when he saw a giant lake at the base of a huge waterfall. There was a field of flowers right next to it, a wood about 10 meters away and a big grassy plain for sparring on the other side of the wood. Plus it was only a few miles from Kami's Lookout so there were no worries for anyone getting tired on the way there. 

Unfortunately it was quite a long trip there from Gohan's house. By the time they got there the sun had set so the boys turned Super Saiyan to light the area while they were setting up their tents. Gohan set his and Videl's tent up while Goten and Trunks struggled to set up there big one between the two of them. They were going to have fish for dinner but they were already to tired from there flight there they decided to just have their snacks (which would have fed a family anyway).

"Hey Goten, you wanna play hide and seek?" asked Trunks as he gulped down a litre or two of cola.

"Sure, Gohan, do you and Videl wanna play?" asked Goten "It's not much fun with only two people".

"Idunno, we got to go to Kami's place tomorrow, what do you think Videl?" asked Gohan.

"Pleeeeeaaaasssssseeeee" pleaded Goten and Trunks.

"C'mon Gohan, we may as well" said Videl "We can sleep in tomorrow".

"Okay, but Videl is up" said Gohan as all the demi Saiyans ran off laughing.

"I'll get you Gohan!" yelled Videl after him. She counted for 20 seconds and then started searching for them. Little did she know that at every moment Gohan was within meters of her. He was following her and taking great delight in it. She was very close to Goten when an owl flew at her. She dived to the ground where she spotted two yellow boots.

"Oh Trunks, I see you" she said with great triumph.

"No you don't" said Trunks as he disappeared.

"Hey, that's cheating Trunks" yelled Videl. Then there was a streak of blue and then a few feet in the air Gohan had Trunks in a strangle hold.

"Nice try Trunks, but  you're up now" laughed Gohan, smiling wildly.

"No fair" complained Trunks.

"Oh this isn't fair?" smirked Gohan "You're the prince of all Saiyans yet you still wanna play games with lower levels of hierarchy and then you don't wanna play by our rules?"

"Commoner" said Trunks as he lifted his nose into the air. At that time Goten emerged from hiding.

"Ha ha Trunks, you got found" smiled Goten.

"So have you now" replied Trunks.

"Oh no, your right" stammered Goten. With that he jumped into the air and tried to fly off but Videl got him an a headlock. 

"Good work Videl" said Gohan " I think it's about time you two went to bed"

"Yeah, you little cheats" joked Videl.

"Cant we stay up a little longer?" whined Goten.

"No!" replied Videl with a glare that would make Chi Chi proud. After much whining and wrestling Gohan and Videl managed to get Trunks and Goten into their tent and eventually to sleep. Gohan decided to sleep under the stars instead of in his tent. He set up his sleeping bag near the edge of the lake and lay down looking at the stars.

Videl was watching Gohan from her tent. She couldn't stop looking at him. He was just sooooo perfect. He was strong, caring, funny and just perfect.

Gohan sensed her looking at him. It made him really uncomfortable. He was wondering what to do when an owl flew over head. It looked just like the one that flew at Videl. 

*I bet that is the one* he thought. Then he just couldn't stand it any longer.

"Videl, what ya doin?" he asked without looking away from the stars. Videl jumped a little.

"Nothing" she said innocently. She then grabbed her sleeping bag and went and set it up next to Gohan.

"Glad you could join me" said Gohan "Now tell me, why wouldn't you stop staring at me before?". Videl choked.

*Oh no, he saw me!* she thought.

"Uh, I was just wondering if it was warm enough out here" said Videl.

*Phew, I covered that up pretty well* she thought with a sigh. She looked over to see that it was Gohan who was staring now. He was staring deep into Videl's eyes. Videl drowned in his eyes. They both slowly moved toward each other and then locked in a passionate kiss. Gohan slid his hands down Videl's body slowly and rested them on her firm arse. Videl shivered a little as he did this. Then Gohan had a strange instinctive thought. He slowly kissed down to her neck. Videl moaned loudly. She was absolutely shivering now. Then Gohan bit down on her neck, drawing blood. Videl gasped and moaned at the same time. Gohan started licking and kissing the wound. He then moved back up to Videl's mouth and let her taste her own blood. Videl was moaning against his lips as he slid her pants off and started rubbing around her pussy. 

At that exact time Videl heard a sound in Goten and Trunks' tent.

"Gohan, stop, did you hear that?" she asked as she pushed him away.

"Huh, what?" he asked, rather confused. Videl quickly realised she was quite underdressed and jumped into her sleeping bag again. A few seconds later Trunks emerged from the tent. He looked around a bit and then looked over to Gohan and Videl who were both pretending to sleep.

"There's nothing out here Goten, your imagining things" said Trunks as he climbed back into his tent.

Videl looked over to Gohan and gave him a disappointed look.

*Darnit Trunks, what are you two doing still up* she thought. She sighed and went to sleep. Gohan didn't though.

*You little Baka, I was gonna score and then you woke up. Damn it! Fuck! And we were just getting to the best bit* he complained to himself. He continued like this until morning. He didn't sleep at all but that wasn't anything new to him. When the sun rose he got up and started training. With all the anger he had inside of him after last night he was training pretty intensely. 

After about an hour Videl woke up and saw Gohan meditating over the lake. She got up, realised she wasn't wearing pants, put them on and then went over to Gohan.

"I preferred you without pants" joked Gohan as he opened his eyes.

"What, you were watching me all this time" stammered Videl.

"Of course" laughed Gohan as he got out of his meditation position.

"Uh, about last night" started Videl "What does this mean?".

"It means I love you" said Gohan as he kissed her cheek. Videl blushed bright red.

"Uh, I love you too" she said as she kissed him on the nose. Now Gohan was the one blushing.

"So…" 

"So…"

"So it's time for breakfast" said Gohan as he flew off to wake up Goten and Trunks.

Sharpner was tired. He was checking every hotel and restaurant in town for a reservation made by Gohan or Videl.

"Maybe this one is the one" he said as he walked into a fancy hotel. He walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, How may I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"Hi, I was wondering, do you have a reservation for Son or Videl for tomorrow night?" asked Sharpner.

"Hold on a second" replied the receptionist as she typed something on her computer "Sorry, can't help you".

"Thanks any way then" he said as he walked out.

*Bummer. Maybe that one* he thought as he pointed to another fancy looking hotel.

Woooo Hooooo, Go Gohan! Yeah! He the man. Anyway Sharpner's plan is coming to light so stay tuned.


	11. Kami's Place

Well as my fan fic is growing closer to its end I would like to announce that I will soon be releasing my Bulma and Vegeta fic. It is a direct sequel to Gohan's Trials of Love so I decided that I will release the first chapter of it simultaneously with the last chapter of Gohan's Trials of Love so check my profile page for it. Anyway, please enjoy chapter 11.

**Chapter 11: Kami's Place**

Gohan had been acting cheery all morning. Videl had an idea why but Goten and Trunks had no clue. All they knew is he was very energetic, helpful and wouldn't stop tickling Videl. They figured he had too much sugar in his coffee or something. At about ten o'clock they decided to go sparring. It ended up everyone on Gohan but he was still winning. Trunks and Goten got really annoyed and decided to fuse. They did pretty well and would have won, had they not disfused after only 20 minutes because they charged up to quickly.

After sparring they had lunch. Gohan had gone and caught a huge feast of suculant fish that was more than even three Saiyans could eat. Goten and Trunks were arguing about what would happen when you fused certain farm animals with other farm animals. They ended up with chicow, sheepig and a roostallion. Gohan and Videl couldn't help but laugh. All the while Gohan and Videl sent each other flirty glances.

*God damnit she has a nice ass, and Trunks ruined it for me! I should kill him!* thought Gohan as he watched the two younger Saiyans wrestle. Then Gohan heard a voice in his head (if you can't figure out what this means than you're an idiot).

*Don't kill him, there'll be other chances* said the voice. It was a familiar voice. VIDEL!

*Huh?* he asked hoping he was only hearing voices in his head.

*Don't kill him* said Videl again.

*How are you reading my thoughts?* asked Gohan.

*I am* replied Videl *I thought you were talking*.

*I'm not, and neither are you* said Gohan.

*I'm not?* she said, rather surprised. She looked around and noticed that Goten and Trunks were both still just playing. *They would have asked what we were talking about by now* she thought, trying to not let Gohan hear but to no avail.

*I know* said Gohan *hey, can you hear all my thoughts?*.

*Idunno, I guess I'll have to keep track* she said *What does this mean though?*.

*Waddya asking me for, I'm just as confused as you are*

*Well with all the weird things that have come with you this seems quite fitting* she laughed.

*Wouldn't surprise me if this had something to do with last night?*

*Yeah, this is really confusing*. By now Trunks and Goten had noticed that Videl and Gohan weren't watching them, instead they seemed to be having a silent conversation. They both looked at each other, shrugged and ran off. Gohan and Videl didn't notice though. They were engaged in an enthralling conversation about Gohan's little surprises so far. Videl was actually quite pleased about being able to talk to Gohan telepathically. She actually felt quite special, though she wouldn't admit it to Gohan. Unfortunately for Videl he knew the second she knew.

*I feel pretty special too* said Gohan smugly.

*Stop it right now, Gohan, now I can't have a single private thought* said Videl. But the second she said "private" both of them saw each others thoughts and both almost fell over. After a few seconds of awkward silence they both started cracking up laughing. It was at this point that Gohan noticed that Goten and Trunks had disappeared. He finally opened his mouth.

"Where'd the squirts go?" he asked. Videl jumped a little when her ears heard something rather than her mind.

"I don't know" she said looking around.

"I'll find 'em, don't you worry" he said as he floated into the air.

"I'm gonna get our stuff together before we go to see Dende" said Videl as she waved.

"K, see ya soon".

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Half an hour later Gohan was carrying two unconscious boys under his arms and laughing nervously as he approached their camp. Videl eyed him curiously. She was just about to open her mouth when Gohan shook his head.

"Don't ask" he said, placing them on the ground "Long story".

"I'll take your word for it" she said "But you gotta carry them to Kami's Lookout".

"What? Can't we just wait for them to wake up?" he whined.

"No. Soon it will be too late and we won't get a chance to explore the lookout" she replied. Gohan was about to argue when she gave him a glare that could only be matched by his mother. He sighed and conceded.

"I thought so" she said. She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then got her things together. It wasn't long before they had taken off and were well on their way to Kami's Place.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Is everything ready?" asked Hercule.

"Uh, sir, I'm having second thoughts, what if this backfires?" asked Sharpner nervously.

"It won't go wrong, now is everything ready?".

"Yeah but I don't think we should be doing this".

"Listen, I don't like this just as much as you do, but we have to stop Videl from seeing that boy" said Hercule, with a touch of meaning in his voice "Now unless you want me to forbid you from seeing Videl as well you better come around".

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gohan and Videl arrived at Kami's Place a little bit before sun set. They would have gotten there quicker but Gohan was carrying the two boys. The second they landed, Mr. Popo was at their service, grabbing their bags, offering food and the like. They soon caught sight of Dende and Piccolo who were smirking knowingly. Gohan didn't like the look of things but walked up and greeted them none the less. After a little catching up Goten and Trunks woke up and looked around confused. Videl walked off and explained and soon the three of them had gone exploring with Popo as their guide leaving Gohan to talk to the Nameks. 

"Now what are you two so smug about?" asked Gohan curiously.

"As guardian of Earth I get to see things that others cant. Such as what Trunks just missed last night" smirked the youngest Namek. Gohan almost died. 

*Dende had seen that?* he thought, not sure how to feel. But he found how he wanted to feel pretty quickly. PISSED OFF!!! He grabbed Dende by his robe and lifted him into the air.

"You mention a thing to Videl about this or you ever do it again then Earth will need a new guardian, you hear me?!" he threatened. Dende gulped. 

"Sure thing. G-Gohan, never a-gain" he stuttered, understandably he was a little hot under the collar. Piccolo was still smirking but Gohan wasn't about to attack his sensei. He held to much respect for him. But he did give him a death glare. He then walked off and joined Videl and the boys.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Well, the end is drawing closer so stay tuned.


	12. And Then There Were Two

About two, maybe three chapters after this one so stay tuned and if you are having trouble grasping the story read it again until the next chappy is up.

**Chapter 12: And then there were Two**

Gohan woke as the sun shone over the lookout. He had decided two things the night before: It would not be a good idea to try his luck with Videl while at the lookout and that he would leave as early as possible because a) he didn't feel comfortable with Dende around after finding out he had been watching and b) he wanted to have as much time in the city as possible.

He got up and looked around to see Goten and Trunks still asleep and Videl was no where to be seen.

*Where could she be?* he wondered. He looked all over the lookout and still found no one.

*Even Piccolo and Dende are gone. What on Earth is going on?* he asked himself. Then he remembered his psychic discussion with Videl he had yesterday. He figured it was always worth a try.

*Videl, Videl, where are you?* he called without saying a word. Silence. But then…

*I'm coming Gohan* she replied. A few seconds later she landed behind Gohan.

"Boo!" she joked, knowing that Gohan had sensed her already.

"Ha ha, very funny" he laughed sarcastically "Where's Piccolo and Dende?".

"They left and said that there was business to attend to down on Earth" she replied "They were also pretty smug, did you tell them?"

"No, I swear, I didn't say a thing" he said, panicking.

*I'm gonna kill those two!* he thought angrily.

*Oh so you did tell them?* said Videl silently to him.

*No, I swear, it's just that, well, they could see us* said Gohan. Videl turned red, partly out of anger and partly because she was blushing.

*They what?* she exclaimed *Actually, I don't wanna know*.

*That would be for the best* thought Gohan *Now, uh, can we be going?*

*Huh, why?* asked Videl.

*Well, after them knowing about the other night I think things are gonna be a little awkward around here*

*I guess your right, I'll wake up the boys and you pack up our things, okay?*

*Give me the hard job*

*If I had of said it the other way around you would have insisted that you do it so I'm just saving us a little time*. Gohan thought about this for a little while, a bit confused. Eventually he just shrugged and went about packing his and Videl's things up. He went about this absentmindedly for a while. A few minutes later Videl came back.

"The boys said that they are gonna meet us there, they want to train with Piccolo for a little while" said Videl.

"Didn't Piccolo leave?"

"I explained everything and they said they would wait for him"

"Cool, I guess"

*Great, at least I don't need to worry about those two for a while* thought Gohan. It was about now that he realised he was holding one of Videl's bras. He quickly hid it behind his back, hoping Videl hadn't noticed. She hadn't but when she saw Gohan blushing redder than a tomato and then she saw a bra strap hanging behind him she realised what was going on. She actually didn't mind so she just ignored it. After all, it's not like he hasn't seen it before.

"Uh, do they know where we're staying?" asked Gohan, trying to divert her attention from the bra.

"No, but they said they'll just search around for our energy levels" replied Videl.

"Uh, I guess that's okay" he said "Well we better be going".

"What are you hiding, Gohan?" asked Videl, deciding to have a little fun with him.

"Nothing I swear" he said panicking "I'll just go say goodbye to the boys now shall I?". He slowly started backing away, being careful not to let her see the bra.

"STOP" shouted Videl. Gohan froze dead in his tracks. Videl walked towards him and leaned in to give him a kiss but just moments before their lips met Videl reached around and grabbed the bra.

"I'll just get changed into this while you say goodbye" she said with a wink. Gohan pictured this for a few seconds and then decided it would be for the best if he stopped before Videl read his thoughts again. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gohan and Videl were walking behind a short little bus boy, who seemed to be struggling to push their things along in the trolley up to their room. Eventually Gohan couldn't stand watching him struggle any longer so he pushed him to one side and motioned the bus boy to lead the way.

"Oh, big strong man huh? Well let's see how quickly you can push it Mr. "I'm so much better than the bus boy"". The bus boy than turned around and hurried to their room, trying to lose Gohan.

*That girl is pretty cute, maybe I'd have a chance with her if I made her boyfriend look bad* he thought to himself. He turned around, expecting to see Gohan struggling to push the trolley any further but instead he saw him standing there waiting for him to open the door.

"Ahem, is this our room?" asked Gohan. 

"Uh, yes, make yourselves at home" he said as he opened the door *How did he push it so quickly?*.

"Thanks" said Gohan, giving him a very generous tip. With that the bell boy walked off, mumbling something about "Mr Big Shot" and "Strong Man". Gohan turned around to see that Videl was walking around, inspecting every corner of the very lavish room. He didn't see why. Her house was pretty much the same. He put his bags away and was just about to take a look in the bathroom when the phone rang. Videl and Gohan both looked at each other with surprise. Slowly, as if it were a trick, Gohan picked up the phone.

"Sir, there is a boy on line one to speak to you" said a cheery operator. Gohan looked at his phone and saw a little red light flashing.

"Thanks" he said as he pressed the button. It was Trunks.

"Hey Gohan, we've been trying to get through to you for ages but you haven't been there"

"I know, me and Videl only just arrived. Now, what's this all about?"

"Well, we invited Piccolo to train with us in the Gravity Chamber and some bad things happened and now me and Goten are grounded so we can't come tonight"

"You didn't break the Gravity Chamber did you?"

"It'll fix right up I swear"

"Well thanks for calling and letting us know, I gotta go"

"Okay, see ya Gohan". Gohan put the phone down and turned to Videl who was looking at him very curiously.

"Trunks and Goten are grounded, it's just you and me now" he said.

"Oh" she said, a bit confused at first but then she realised something "I guess this makes tonight our first date then?"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Ooooooh, Gohan is gonna have some fun but not if Sharpner can help it. It all comes to light in the next thrilling instalment!


	13. The Plan In Action

Here it is folks, the chapter you've been waiting for. Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 13: The Plan in Action**

Gohan and Videl spent a fair bit of their day just laying there on the bed, making out and talking. They were really getting the hang of this boyfriend and girlfriend thing. At about six o' clock Videl broke one of their many kisses for the day.

"I better start getting ready" she said as she got up.

"But the movie doesn't start until eight" pleaded Gohan.

"Exactly, if I don't hurry we're gonna be late" she replied. Gohan gave in and lay there as his girlfriend got ready. He couldn't believe that it takes him fifteen minutes, tops, to get on a pair of jeans and a shirt yet it took her two hours to put on some makeup and a dress.

"Tsch, women" he thought out loud. He didn't realise that all this time he had been thinking about how long it takes Videl to get ready it had been one hour and forty-five minutes and Videl was standing over him, glaring at him.

"I'm ready, what about you, hmmm?" she asked, a little annoyed that he hadn't moved since they stopped kissing.

"Ooh shit, I forgot!" he said as he bounced up and proceeded to get ready at Saiyan speed. After 5 minutes Gohan was ready. Gohan was wearing a pair of green, loose denim jeans, a grey sleeveless shirt and over that he wore an orangy button up shirt, unbuttoned. Videl's jaw dropped. She had never seen Gohan wear much else than his school outfit or training Gi. Why didn't he wear more varying clothes, especially when he looked this good in this outfit.

Gohan on the other hand had only just noticed the revealing red and white tank top she was wearing, that let her belly button show and the short white pants she was almost wearing. He couldn't get his eyes away from how much cleavage was showing. It was one of the greatest sight he had ever beheld. 

Eventually they both snapped out of their little trances and blushed. Then Gohan put his arm around Videl's shoulders and walked them out. As they opened the door they saw the jealous short bus boy looking around nervously. He turned and saw Videl. His jaw dropped. As Gohan and Videl walked towards the elevator at the other end of the hall Gohan shot the bus boy a glare that made him cower.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gohan and Videl walked out of the Cinema's and looked around for a good place to eat. They never got to see the end of their movie. Some guy sitting near them found it hard to concentrate with the two of them making out so he called an usher who gave them the choice of keeping their hands to themselves or leave. They chose leave. And they didn't regret it a bit.

Now they were on a mission to find a decent restaurant. They had already reserved one but it was doubtful that that particular restaurant would let them in if they were acting the way they were acting. They walked a few blocks, holding each other closely as they went.

Just as they spotted a restaurant they thought they would have liked they saw someone they recognised. Sharpner. He was walking towards them nervously. Gohan knew he was up to something (if he only knew what- A/N).

"Sharpner!" called out Videl. Sharpner saw her and walked up to her and started acting pretty normal except for the fact he kept stuttering and looking over his shoulder.

"I-I was l-like playing Baseball this afternoon a-and then I th-thought "Why don't I g-go into the city a-and check things out there" he said jaggedly.

"Sharpner, are you alright?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah, you don't sound like your normal self" added Videl.

"M-me, I'm j-just fine" he replied, looking over his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah" said Sharpner as he reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out a little box with two shiny balls on the end of it. Gohan saw this and looked at it carefully.

"What's that?" asked Gohan. But he never got a reply. Just as he said this five thugs ran in, grabbed Videl and ran off. Just as Gohan turned away from Sharpner to chase after them Sharpner rammed the box into Gohan's side, pressed a button and sent paralysing energy through Gohan's body. Gohan keeled over in pain and watched as Sharpner pushed him to the ground with his device. 

"What's the matter, mountain boy, feeling a little tired?" he laughed. Gohan looked at him, betrayed.

"The time will come soon that Videl will be my girl and she will forget all about you" he laughed "Thanks to Mr Satan". Gohan looked at him confused.

"Oh, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you now" started Sharpner "Me and Mr Satan have been trying to get you and Videl apart and now we will. You see while she is being taken away by some hired goons of ours, I'm here making sure you can't do anything heroic. Eventually all your power will drain and you will faint. Then I go and "rescue" Videl and she'll realise what a coward you are and think I'm a hero".

Gohan's eyes shot open. That conspiring barstard! He could here Videl's frightened thoughts in his head. He couldn't stand this. He felt it slipping. Then the release.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" raged Gohan as he turned Super Saiyan Stage 2 and destroyed all the buildings around him with his sheer power.

"Th-th-the Gold Fighter" quaked Sharpner as he was blown away by Gohan's energy.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

The plan is out! But it seems to have one or two flaws… Like Gohan is a Saiyan!!!


	14. The Climax Caution: Lemon at the End

Well, here is the last chapter. I have a sequel to this coming out in the next few days. It is a Bulma and Vegeta fic. And for those of you who haven't read my other story, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, please do so. It's another G/V fic, but it is much shorter. Anyway, thanx for reading.

P.S. LEMON

**Chapter 14: The Climax (Caution: Lemon at the end)**

Gohan stood over the cowering Sharpner.

"Why did you do this?" he seethed at the pathetic teen.

"M-Mr Satan. I wanted out but he said I had to" he replied.

"If I found out your lying…" he said menacingly as he took off. He flew as fast as he could to Videl's life energy. When he got there he found that Videl was tied up and one of the thugs had torn her shirt and was now feeling her breasts. When he saw that all of Gohan's logic went right out the window. He outstretched a finger and… BAM! Shot a hole right through the goon. He then dived down and kicked another into a brick wall. He disappeared and reappeared behind another and broke his back. The other two weren't about to stick around and find out what he was going to do to them so they ran… but not quick enough. BANG! BANG! Gohan fired two blasts, killing the two thugs.

He turned to Videl who was wide eyed. She had never seen Gohan be so… fierce before. Gohan walked over and untied her. She hopped up and wiped her eyes. When she realised that Gohan wasn't anywhere nearby she began to cry. She thought he didn't care. But that just proved without a doubt he did. They both just stood there for a few seconds looking at each other before Videl ran to Gohan and hugged him tighter than ever. Gohan hugged back. And then they both whispered in each other's ear "I love you".

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You actually killed them?" asked Goku after Gohan explained everything. Gohan nodded. Gohan and Goku had been sparring but Gohan felt that this was the best time to bring up the Sharpner plot so they were now floating high above a field, conversing.

"Oh well, it's understandable" sighed Goku. Goku had succeeded in his mission of "talking" to Chi Chi so he was feeling pretty good. Unfortunately, because of what Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Vegeta had done to the Gravity Chamber he lost one of his nights with Chi Chi but two was more than enough.

"Uh, dad, I've been meaning to ask you something" started Gohan.

"Sure, shoot" replied Goku.

"Well, uh, me and Videl have sorta, uh, developed a link between our minds, we can hear each others thoughts" explained Gohan.

"Oh that's all" said Goku, a little relieved.

"Huh, what do ya mean "that's all"?" asked Gohan.

"Well, this is simple stuff actually" started Goku "You two have developed a Saiyan bond". Gohan was confused.

"I don't understand it all but when a Saiyan falls in love he develops a link with his mate"

"Do you and mum have one?"

"Of course we do, and it's pretty safe to say you two do as well"

"Well, what else does it mean"

"Ask Vegeta, he understands it better than I do"

"Okay, well I gotta go and meet Videl. We've got to have a little talk to Hercule"

"Have fun"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Please don't hurt me, I'll do anything, just let me live" pleaded Hercule. Gohan and Videl looked at the site, disgusted. Hercule was cowering in the corner of his Dojo, hoping that somebody, anybody would save him.

"Here's what you are going to do Hercule, you are going to but out of our relationship, and if you don't I am going to force you to reveal what really happened at the Cell Games to the world, Okay?" threatened Gohan.

"Sure Sure, anything, just don't hurt me" pleaded the World Champion.

"I'm happy with that, now lets go have some lunch Videl" said Gohan as if nothing had happened.

"I'll get the cook to make us something"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gohan and Videl lay on Videl's bed kissing after their big lunch. Gohan's thoughts drifted to the night they had gone camping. He kept on cursing Trunks in his head. Then Videl whispered something that made Gohan happier than ever.

"Trunks isn't here now" she said with a wink as she slid her hand over his arse.

"Good point" he replied as he started to run his hands over Videl's body. They started kissing deeply as Gohan rested his hands on Videl's arse and squeezed. She moaned as he did this. He then slid Videl's shirt over her head and tried to undo her bra. Unfortunately he fumbled with it, causing Videl to laugh a little. Fed up he just tore the thing off and started kissing down her breasts. Videl shivered. As he did this he slid his hand down the front of her pants and started rubbing her soft, warm pussy. Videl moaned loudly. He removed his hand and returned his kisses to her mouth. He put his hand in his pocket as Videl slid his pants off and then he took out a condom and slid it on his erect member. 

He slid of Videl's pants and teased her pussy with his member, sliding it around the pussy before slowly sliding it in. Videl gasped, half out of pain, half out of pleasure. He began moving in and out and Videl wrapped her legs around him to give him easier access. He started going faster and faster until he eventually came, along with Videl. 

The two collapsed in a heap on Videl's bed and nipped each others necks. They lay there for hours, both of them eventually falling asleep, none the wiser to the fact that during their little fun, Hercule was in the next room, pretending he was hearing things.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Well, it's over. My next story is B/V but after that I have another G/V fic planned. Thanx you guys.


End file.
